Broadcasting stations carrying digital broadcasts use an MXF (Material eXchange Format) file in which video data, audio data and ancillary data are multiplexed together. The broadcasting stations have a caption replacement server in order to replace caption data included in the MXF file with other caption data. The caption replacement server is installed between a content server for storing the MXF file and a video sending apparatus for: receiving the MXF file; and outputting SDI (Serial Digital Interface) signals. The caption replacement server receives the MXF file outputted from the content server and replacement caption data, and replaces the caption data included in the MXF file with the replacement caption data. Subsequently, the caption replacement server outputs the MXF file, which now includes the replacement caption data in place of the caption data, to the video sending apparatus.
A conventional configuration causes the caption replacement server to output the MXF file to the video sending apparatus after replacing the caption data with the replacement caption data. As a result, the video sending apparatus cannot start to process the MXF file until the caption replacement server finishes replacing of the caption data. Accordingly, the conventional configuration entails a problem that it takes time from the input of the MXF file until the sending of the SDI signal. In addition, the caption replacement server is needed to replace the caption data with the replacement caption data. The caption replacement server makes the overall system expensive and large in size.
JP, P2006-203384A has proposed a caption sending apparatus capable of handling multiple caption data formats by itself.